Tables systems are often used by exhibitors at tradeshows and exhibitions. It is desirable for such table systems to be relatively lightweight, while also being durable, rigid and laterally stable table. Exhibitors also want a table system that provides a finished and aesthetically pleasing furniture appearance, but which is also quickly assembled and disassembled, preferably without tools. Additionally, it is desirable to exhibitors to be able to easily pack their exhibit tables and other exhibit items into small easily transport units. An additional desirable feature is a table system that provides a secure storage area in which the exhibitor can keep personal belongings as well as extra marketing materials and other supplies out of sight of visitors.
Furthermore, because the space available to an exhibitor may vary from event to event, and because different exhibitors may prefer different arrangements, it is generally desirable to have a table system which is modular and configurable to varying lengths and shapes.